Hyacinth purple
by Swinypee Raloo
Summary: Sakura kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke. Naruto merasa bersalah. Sasuke diam saja. Sakura mendapat bunga di depan rumah. Bunga apa?


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

AU, OoC, typo

Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya sekuel dari fict aku yang berjudul _**Jealous**_. Buat yang belum tahu, ngak perlu bingung. Disini semua dijelaskan kok, semoga bisa dipahami, ya.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke… dan kau…" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Iya."

Matanya membulat, "Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana…" Naruto sampai tercekat bingung harus berkata seperti apa.

Si gadis tersenyum tipis, "Tidak perlu panik begitu. Kami hanya bertengkar saja, kok. Belum putus." katanya berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Apa ini karena aku?"

Sakura menggeleng kuat. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." lalu ditatapnya lelaki jabrik itu sembari menyentuh pundaknya seakan menyakinkan. Tatapannya pun melemah, "Jangan khawatirkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah."

Naruto menunduk dalam setelah Sakura selesai berucap. Baginya pernyataan Sakura sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi yang ditujukkan. Ia tahu Sakura pasti berbohong. Gadis itu pasti tidak mau menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

Diam-diam, ia melirik kearah Sakura yang sekarang nampak termenung.

Melihatnya membuat Naruto menghela napas berat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sakura karena telah membuat Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan gadis itu. Hubungan kedua sahabatnya jadi tak baik karena ulahnya. Naruto memyesal, ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk merusak hubungan orang, apalagi sahabat sendiri. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menghibur Sakura kala itu, tidak lebih. Tetapi, nampaknya Sasuke telah salah mengartikan maksudnya.

0o0

Gadis bersurai merah muda sedang duduk di salah satu taman dalam sekolah. Setelah semenit yang lalu bel tanda istirahat dibunyikan, ia langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat ini. Keadaan lengang membuat ia merasa lebih tenang berada di taman. Mengingat sekarang telah memasuki jam makan siang, pantaslah kalau taman ini sepi.

Haruno Sakura—nama gadis itu, sejak tadi pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan. Ia nampak kosong, namun juga penuh secara bersamaan. Tak lama, ia mendengus keras. Sepasang matanya terpejam dengan kerutan tercetak jelas di setiap inchi kulit wajahnya. Siapa saja yang melihat pasti tahu bahwa gadis ini tengah dilanda kekesalan yang amat sangat.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak mengejarku? Kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun sejak kemarin? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa… kenapa?" rancaunya frustrasi.

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ia tidak percaya setelah semua ini, Sasuke—orang yang dimaksud—malah mendiamkannya. Lelaki itu tidak menghubunginya. Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukannya. Lelaki itu tak mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. Lelaki itu… tidak peduli padanya sejak pagi.

Sakura tahu betul, Sasuke marah padanya setelah melihat ia bersama dengan Naruto kemarin. Masalahnya adalah Sasuke salah mengartikan maksud Naruto yang saat itu berniat menghibur. Sakura tidak begitu yakin dengan ini, namun setelah melihat tingkah yang di tunjukkan Sasuke padanya, percaya atau tidak, Sakura merasa bahwa kekasihnya itu kini tengah cemburu.

Awalnya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke begitu, jujur saja, Sakura sempat senang bukan main. Siapa yang tidak senang apabila kekasihnya cemburu? Hal ini tentu menjadi bukti bahwa kekasihmu benar-benar mencintaimu. Setiap orang pasti menginginkan hal ini. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

Gadis itu diam-diam merona, "Kau sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke- _kun."_ lalu setelah beberapa saat senyumnya berangsur-angsur meluntur, "Tapi… kau bodoh. Kau mengambil kesimpulan sesukamu! Kau tidak menanyakan apa yang aku lakukan bersama Naruto waktu itu. Kau egois! Kau lelaki paling tidak peka yang pernah kukenal! Kau… arghhhh!" erangnya.

Sakura menunduk seraya menutupi wajahnya sendiri menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Sebelum itu, diusapnya dulu secara brutal permukaan sensitif itu hingga menimbulkan sedikit kemerahan disana.

"Sakura- _chan_! Ternyata disini kau rupanya. Aku sampai berkeliling mencarimu. Kau tahu… Naruto- _kun_ sibuk menanyaiku sejak tadi. Dia khawatir padamu, makanya… aku," gadis yang baru saja tiba itu terdiam setelah melihat keadaan Sakura yang mulai menitikkan airmata. "Kau… kenapa? Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa denganmu?"

Gadis itu segera menempatkan diri di samping Sakura dan mengusap punggung yang bergetar itu dengan lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kau sampai menangis begini?" tanyanya, namun yang diajak bicara sama sekali tidak merespon. Hanya isak tangis yang menjawab semuanya.

"Sasuke- _kun._ Dia… aku… kami… " Sakura berusaha menjelaskan, namun ia tak sanggup dan malah tercekat.

"Stttz, sudahlah. Aku mengerti. Jangan bicara dulu. Kau bisa menangis sebanyak yang kau mau." kata si gadis sembari membawa kepala merah muda Sakura ke dalam dekapannya.

Beberapa saat dengan posisi itu akhirnya Sakura menjauhkan diri, ia mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada sang gadis. Perasaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Terima kasih telah meminjamkan pundakmu untukku."

Si gadis tersenyum simpul sebagai balasan.

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengakui ini. Tapi… aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku juga wanita biasa yang terkadang bisa merasa tersakiti. Aku hanya ingin dimengerti. Apakah tidak boleh, Hinata- _chan_?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu—Hinata—tersenyum. "Tidak. Itu wajar." katanya lembut.

"Iya kan? Aku tak mengerti kenapa lelaki bisa begitu keras kepala. Apa karena aku sering mengalah makanya jadi begini? Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku sudah berusaha mengatakan semua faktanya, tapi kenapa mereka tetap tidak mengerti? Apa para lelaki memang tak bisa memahami perasaan perempuan? Apa… hahh... mereka sangat menyebalkan!" cercanya seraya melipat lengan di depan dada.

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke- _kun_?"

Tidak perlu dijawab pun, Hinata tahu memang lelaki itu yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Firasatnya bertambah kuat saat gadis musim semi itu membuang muka.

"Aku benar, ya." katanya. Sakura menoleh, "Yang sabar, nee, Sakura- _chan_. Lelaki memang sering begitu. kadang tidak dapat bersikap dengan benar dihadapan orang yang mereka sukai. Mereka sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin kelihatan mencolok. Dan para lelaki itu sulit dipahami, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka kesulitan memahami kita sebagai wanita."

"Hm, aku tahu. Maka dari itu aku marah."

Sakura menerawang. Lelaki dan juga gengsinya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang sangat buruk!

"Hinata- _chan._ "

"Iya?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto- _kun_? Apa dia sudah menyadarinya?"

Hening. Hinata membeku saking terkejutnya mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga tersebut dari mulut Sakura. Tepatnya, gadis itu tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia menunduk dalam sambil mengamit kedua tangan diatas paha. Kebiasaannya saat sedang gugup.

"Engg, aku… tidak tahu."

Kini giliran Sakura yang mengusap punggung Hinata. Ia berusaha memasang senyum terbaiknya pada gadis manis itu.

Sakura sebenarnya tak habis pikir, mengapa gadis polos dan semanis Hinata bisa sangat tergila-gila terhadap Naruto. Padahal lelaki jabrik itu sama sekali tidak peduli. Hebatnya, meski begitu, perasaan Hinata tidak sedikitpun mengendur.

Kadang, Sakura merasa Hinata tidak jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Seharusnya Sakura belajar pada gadis ini. Seharusnya Sakura bersyukur karena ia telah berhasil mendapatkan cintanya setelah sekian lama.

Sedangkan Hinata?

Ia tetap bertahan, meski cintanya tidak pernah dianggap.

0o0

Sakura bersiap untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah dan meninggalkan kediamannya—kediaman Haruno. Disaat tangan mungilnya telah terulur untuk menutup pintu kembali sesuatu malah menyita perhatiannya.

Sakura berjongkok, memungut benda berbungkus plastik hitam berukuran sedang itu. Kening Sakura berkerut.

"Siapa yang mengirim ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil celingak-celinguk. Namun, nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun disana. Sakura memutuskan merogoh isi plastik tersebut untuk mengecek kalau-kalau ada kartu atau semacamnya yang bisa menunjukkan identitas si pemberi. "Tidak ada alamat pengirim atau nama si pengirim. Aneh sekali." gumamnya seraya bergedik.

Setelah itu, Sakura melangkah pergi sambil menenteng plastik berisi bunga aneh—baginya. Ia berinisiatif untuk menanyakan hal ini pada orang yang memang ahli tentang bunga. Sakura harap, ia lekas mengetahui maksud bunga yang dikirimkan untuknya tersebut.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino yang baru saja hendak memasuki bus. Ia berlari mendekat dan menghambur ke pelukan sahabat karibnya.

"Kau tepat waktu. Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa lebih baik bukan?" tanyanya seraya menuntun Sakura untuk masuk kedalam bus tadi. Yang di seret hanya diam dan memandang datar padanya.

Mereka memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di bagian belakang dan yang paling pojok. Sepertinya kali ini orang-orang tidak banyak keluar rumah, karena bus hanya diisi segelintir orang. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir oleh otak dangkal Ino.

"Bunga? Kau bawa bunga, Sakura? Untuk siapa?" tanya Ino setelah melirik plastik hitam di tangan kanan Sakura. Gadis pirang itu heran karena melihat ada daun yang menyembul dari dalam sana.

"Oh ini. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa. Aku menemukannya di depan rumah."

"Wah, siapa yang memberimu itu?" ujarnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa Ino sangat tertarik dengan bunga tersebut. "Sepertinya bukan sembarang bunga… boleh aku lihat?" katanya sedikit antusias.

Sakura menyerahkan plastik hitam itu ke pangkuan Ino yang langsung di buka oleh sang empunya. "Aku memang berniat menanyakan ini padamu. Kau kan maniak bunga."

Ino tak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Ia masih sibuk mengamati bunga yang kini telah terlihat sempurna setelah Ino melepasnya dari dalam bungkusan.

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ini kan _Hyacinth purple._ " katanya dengan nada takjub yang kentara.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon. Bukan dia tak suka pada bunga, namun _mood_ -nya sedang tidak dalam fase dimana ia bisa berpikir untuk kagum pada bunga yang ternyata sangat cantik itu.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu artinya _ini_?"

Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya itu dengan tampang bingung. Sedang yang ditatap terlihat lebih serius dari beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku memang tidak begitu yakin. Tapi setahuku _Hyacinth purple_ memiliki makna. Kau tahu kan… bahasa bunga?"

Yang di tanya hanya memasang wajah yang seakan berkata _aku-tidak-tahu._

Ino menghela napas. Ia berusaha maklum pada sikap Sakura yang sedang menyebalkan.

"Sakura, siapapun orang yang telah mengirimimu bunga ini pasti ia telah merasa memiliki salah padamu. Bisa jadi, orang itu memberi bunga ini padamu karena dia malu meminta maaf secara langsung."

Alis Sakura makin bertaut setelah mendengar Ino. Jelas sekali dia bingung dengan yang barusan ia dengar.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu siapa orangnya?"

Gadis bernetra hijau itu mengangguk pelan.

Ino berdecak, "Kau bisa tidak menebak siapa pengirim bunga ini? Coba kau ingat-ingat kembali, siapa tahu kau lupa kalau punya musuh atau semacamnya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tidak, Ino. Aku bahkan jarang berbaur karena kau selalu di sisiku."

Ino tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Pikirannya telah melayang entah kemana. Gadis pirang itu kini merasa sangat penasaran. Siapa kira-kira orang yang telah memberi Sakura _Hyacinth purple?_

0o0

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto adalah orang pertama yang menyukai Haruno Sakura. Jauh sebelum bungsu Uchiha itu. Sayang, Sakura tidak pernah menganggap Naruto lebih dari seorang sahabat sehingga peluangnya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu sangat sedikit, bahkan nyaris tak ada.

Naruto berusaha untuk menerimanya, meski kadang sakit saat melihat gadis pujaan hatinya yang tak kunjung peka jua. Ia bersabar, menanti saat-saat Sakura membuka hati untuk Naruto seorang.

Namun, hari-hari menjadi sangat berat dan memberat. Seringkali Naruto mendapati gadis periang itu menatap sahabatnya— Uchiha Sasuke— secara diam-diam. Di sekolah, di rumah, di kantin, saat latihan, hingga ketika mereka bertiga bersama pun tatapan gadis itu selalu terpaku pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak pernah sedetikpun Sakura terlewat dengan tidak menatap wajah kaku Sasuke saat lelaki itu sedang diam atau tengah memandang sesuatu. Tatapannya menyiratkan suatu pertanda yang Naruto tak ingin menebaknya barang sekali. Naruto takut… takut kalau akhirnya tebakan itu menjadi mimpi buruk di siang hari.

Naruto sangat menyayangi Sakura, amat sangat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa jadinya kalau benar Sakura menyukai sahabat mereka yang satu itu. Naruto selalu ingin menjaga Sakura, membuatnya tertawa, bahagia, dan memastikan keadaannya tetap baik-baik saja. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah mengecewakan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Janji… yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan, tetapi selalu ia lakukan.

Entah takdir atau memang Tuhan tak pernah menggariskan kesempatan pada Naruto, ia harus merasakan pahitnya menelan kenyataan. Ia kalah… bahkan sebelum ia sempat bertarung. Kalah telak… sebelum benar-benar berjuang. Kini Sakura telah menjadi milik Sasuke. Naruto tidak menuai apapun dari ketulusannya selama beberapa tahun itu.

Mereka datang saling mengenggam satu sama lain ke hadapan Naruto. Sakura dengan nada malu-malu sambil merona memberitahu bahwa hubungan mereka bukan lagi sebatas sahabat, melainkan hal yang lebih istimewa. Sasuke memasang wajah datar seperti biasa. Hanya mata tajamnya yang menyuratkan kebenaran dari pengakuan Sakura. Mereka tampak bahagia saat itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi. Ia berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya dari kedua insan yang sedang berbahagia itu. Entah siapa yang memulai, Naruto tak mau tahu. Melihat mereka saja sudah berhasil membuat luka hatinya makin mengangga.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan lambat. Naruto seperti hidup dalam kepiluan. Sepanjang hari Sasuke dan Sakura mengukir kenangan, dan itu berarti sepanjang tahun Naruto akan menderita. Setiap ada kesempatan mereka selalu terlihat bersama, maka saat sedang sendiri Narutolah orang yang paling merana. Jika bisa menyerah, sudah dari dulu ia lakukan. Namun, Sakura tidak mudah untuk dilupakan. Apalagi hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu.

Pernah di suatu waktu, Naruto memimpikan kedua sejoli itu pisah. Ia berharap ketika hal tersebut benar terjadi, maka ia akan siap menjadi pengganti dan penopang bagi gadis _softpink_ itu. Menemaninya, mencintainya, dan menjaganya hingga waktu saja yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

Namun, khayalan itu tetap tak kunjung menjadi nyata. Hingga kini pahit melihat gadis itu tetap berpangku pada sahabatnya sendiri masih terasa. Andai ia bisa meneguk rasa itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, mungkin situasinya tidak akan separah ini.

Jujur, hatinya sakit. Pedih sekali saat melihat orang yang di sayangi mengejar orang lain. Bahkan dalam misi gadis itu, lelaki yang menganggap dirinya konyol—Naruto—tetap melibatkan diri.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sedikit rasa itu akhirnya bisa Naruto kuasai. Ia sudah bisa belajar, bahwa cinta tak seharusnya memiliki. Dengan melihat gadis itu bahagia, tersenyum sepanjang hari, dan tertawa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekalipun, semua keceriaan itu bukan berasal darinya.

Naruto bersyukur. Akan tetapi...

Baru saja Naruto bisa bernapas lega, kejadian buruk kembali menamparnya. Gadis yang ia cintai menangis. Dan itu semua karena ulahnya. Karenanya.

"Sial!" umpat lelaki itu.

Entah untuk keberapa kali, rambut jabriknya tersebut ia acak secara brutal untuk melampiaskan emosi yang membuncah. Rasa bersalah mendominasi sepertiga hatinya dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga… ia harus segera mengembalikan hubungan yang mulai renggang itu hingga utuh seperti semula.

"Tapi… caranya?" keluh Naruto kesal.

Getaran yang berasal dari dalam saku celananya menghentikan setiap gerakan Naruto. Ia menelusupkan tangan kanan ke dalam saku dan meraih benda berwarna putih itu lalu membukanya.

" _Naruto, aku telah memutuskan akan menemui Sasuke-_ kun _. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Terima kasih… sudah mengkhawatirkan hubungan kami."_

Begitu yang tertera di layar ponsel Naruto. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecut. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu menganggap bahwa bantuan Naruto adalah hal yang merepotkan. Padahal, sedikit saja Naruto tak pernah merasa begitu. Ia ikhlas sepenuhnya.

Lelaki dengan kulit _tan_ itu buru-buru menggeleng. Entah mengapa ia merasa harus ikut serta dalam masalah ini. Tak peduli Sakura akan meneriakinya seperti apa nanti. Meski ia sendiri bukanlah siapa-siapa. Tetap saja kan, setidaknya ia harus bertanggungjawab. Apalagi dengan posisi Naruto sebagai seorang sahabat dari _Sasuke-Sakura_ , rasa ingin andilnya menjadi semakin bertambah saja _._

Memakan waktu hingga belasan menit sampai akhirnya Naruto tersadar setelah berpikir cukup keras. Tangannya dengan lihai menari-nari diatas layar ponsel. Ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Sejurus kemudian benda persegi itu telah menempel di telinganya.

" _Halo?"_ kata orang di seberang telpon.

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa aku mengganggu?" katanya cepat, _to the point_.

" _Ah, t—tidak."_ bisa Naruto dengar nada orang itu sedikit bergetar. Ia tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Apa kau… mau membantuku?" ucapnya mantap. Tak pelak, masih ada nada ragu-ragu disana.

" _Hm, tentu saja."_

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Kau datang saja ke _cafe_ yang biasa."

" _Aku akan segera ke sana."_

"Secepatnya?"

" _Ya, secepatnya."_

Sambungan pun terputus. Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu menuju _cafe_ yang dimaksud. Tak lupa meraih terlebih dahulu tas yang berada di atas meja.

0o0

Sakura buru-buru berlari sesaat setelah ia tahu keberadaan Sasuke dimana. Ia berlari dan terus berlari melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sudah mirip seperti hamparan laut manusia di sepanjang koridor. Peluh menetes dengan cepat serta napasnya yang tersengal tidak sedikitpun menurunkan tingkat kecepatan Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada keadaannya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya satu, Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Beberapa anak marah bahkan melempar Sakura menggunakan apa saja yang mereka pegang ketika dengan sengaja Sakura menubruk punggung mereka yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia tak menggubris satupun tindakan tersebut. Mereka bagaikan angin lalu baginya.

Sedikit lagi. Sakura sudah mencapai tempat itu. Beberapa langkah lagi…

"Hhhh…. S-Sasuke… " panggilnya sambil tersengal-sengal. Sebisa mungkin ia menghirup udara yang seakan habis dari paru-parunya.

Lelaki itu melirik sedikit, ekspresinya tidak berubah. "Kau… ada apa?"

"Maaf untuk kejadian kemarin." susah payah ia menelan kembali air liur yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokan.

Lelaki itu bergeming, pandangannya masih lurus kedepan. Angin berembus meniup helaian rambutnya yang agak panjang. Tak berniat menjawab.

Sakura mengepal, ia menyakinkan diri untuk mendekati lelaki itu meski rasanya ia sangat kesal. Sakura kesal pada dirinya yang tidak mampu bertahan marah pada lelaki dingin itu, barang sehari.

Sakura duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ujung rok gadis itu sudah kumal karena sejak tadi selalu diremas-remas oleh pemiliknya untuk sekedar meredam kegugupan. Sial, kenapa malah ia yang jadi canggung begini?

"Anu… Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Sakura bingung harus mulai darimana.

Sasuke juga tak banyak memberi respon, ia pelan-pelan mulai menyamankan diri berbaring diatas rerumputan hijau di tempat tersebut. Sembari memejamkan mata merasakan terpaan angin di wajahnya. Tak menyangkal, ia menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Aku ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang… kejadian kemarin." katanya sambil menunduk. Dua kata terakhir terdengar samar ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku tidak sadar kalau yang kulakukan itu menyakitimu. Tidak seharusnya aku bilang begitu kemarin. Maaf…"

Hening.

"Tapi tetap saja! Semakin aku berpikir bahwa semuanya salahku, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin kesal. Ini juga salahmu… kau tahu? Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan gadis cantik bernama Matsuri itu. Kau saja yang tidak peka!" kini Sakura mulai kembali seperti ia yang biasa. Meluapkan kekesalannya yang sempat tertahan.

Ia mendengus dan menoleh pada sosok yang sedari tadi di ajak bicara, "Kau dengar tidak sih? Aku sedang mencoba menjelaskan masalahnya padamu. Kau pikir… hanya kau yang punya rasa cemburu. Aku juga tahu." gerutu Sakura lagi. Ia menunduk setelah menghela napas menyadari Sasuke sedikitpun tak memperlihatkan reaksi yang berarti.

"Kau sudah menerimanya?"

Sakura terhenyak. Barusan Sasuke bicara kan? Buru-buru ia menoleh.

"Bunga itu… sudah ada padamu kan?" seraya duduk kembali, Sasuke menatap lekat ke arah Sakura.

"Bunga?" beo Sakura. Alisnya mengerut. Namun, setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya sadar, "Oh. Yang itu… jadi kau… kau yang… Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

"Hn, bagaimana, kau suka?" katanya, meski raut wajah lelaki itu tak sedikitpun berubah. Ia berpaling dari Sakura, matanya sekarang seperti menerawang. "Aku tidak pandai berkata, tapi aku sadar kalau aku salah. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

Sakura tak kuasa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Sasukelah yang mengirimkan bunga aneh itu untuknya. Bukan, maksud Sakura, bunga cantik itu untuknya.

"Aku bingung harus bilang apa dan menyapamu bagaimana. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk diam saja. Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku." lanjutnya.

"Huh… dasar lelaki." gerutu Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih baik dari beberapa saat lalu. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… kau itu tidak ada romantis-romantisnya."

Yah, sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu mengenai kekakuan Sasuke sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia iseng saja ingin menyuarakan kata hatinya yang juga terpendam selama ini.

Sasuke menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat. Kata-kata romantis? Sangat jauh dari pikirannya. Malah tak pernah terlintas untuk dilakukan olehnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana kau bisa mengerti bahasa bunga? Setahuku kau tidak suka yang begituan." tanya Sakura penasaran. Terlihat sekali ia tak sabar menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit."

Sakura berdecak, "Bukan seberapa kau tahu mengenai bunga. Maksudku… darimana kau belajar bahasa bunga? Kau kan tidak suka bunga?"

Sakura ingat sekali. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap bunga apapun. Pernah sekali ia meminta Sasuke menemaninya berbelanja bunga untuk Ino. Saat Sakura bertanya bunga mana kiranya yang bagus untuk diberikan pada sahabat pirangnya itu, Sasuke malah menghindar dan bilang ingin keluar saja. Ia menggeleng seakan tak ingin tahu menahu.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Sakura saat melihat Sasuke berbenah diri ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku?"

"Cepat berdiri. Nanti kita terlambat masuk ke kelas."

"Jangan mangalihkan pembicaraan!" protes Sakura.

Sasuke buru-buru beralih pandang. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sakura. Sebaliknya, ia malah melangkah hendak meninggalkan Sakura. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Hei, tunggu dulu." Sakura berdiri lalu mengejar Sasuke di depan.

Ia tersenyum ketika telah berhasil menyamai langkah kekasihnya. Diam-diam Sakura pandangi wajah rupawan itu lekat-lekat.

Tak apa, pikir Sakura. Masalah mereka akhirnya selesai jua. Sedikit pertengkaran ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Malah mereka semakin dekat saja setelah kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Catatan:

Fict ini dibuat dengan harapan bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa bosan dan lelah. Semoga ini masih layak dibaca, meski idenya mainstream sekali.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau mampir atau membaca fict ini. Dan beribu-ribu terima kasih apabila ada yang bersedia me- _review_.

Sekian,

Swinysoo


End file.
